


[podfic] combat baby (come back baby)

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic performance of "combat baby (come back baby)."</p>
<p>
  <i>He goes home, because he has nowhere else to go.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] combat baby (come back baby)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeesuperhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [combat baby (come back baby)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396154) by [coffeesuperhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero). 



> I cried a lot during the recording of this story and then, four months later, cried more when I sat down to edit the project. AND then, [](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**endeni**](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/) made me a podcover and I almost cried all over again from the overwhelming feels. Lol, I guess I'm just a great big baby when it comes to character death, but really coffeesuperhero wrote a truly heartbreaking story here. No joke.
> 
> Coincidentally, it would appear that April 1st is coffeesuperhero's birthday. I think that makes this a "Happy Birthday!" podfic, yeah?
> 
> The music used in this podfic is "They Called It" from the Avengers soundtrack by Alan Silvestri.

Cover Art provided by [](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**endeni**](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/).

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:21:03 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2014/%5BAvengers%5D%20combat%20baby%20%28come%20back%20baby%29.mp3) | **Size:** 19.5 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2014/%5BAvengers%5D%20combat%20baby%20%28come%20back%20baby%29.m4b) | **Size:** 23.2 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["combat baby (come back baby)" Podcover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404670) by [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni)




End file.
